Someone so special
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Où comment résumer une journée d'hiver, où le vent décide de s'acharner sur un pauvre lycéen de Rakuzan et qui tente d'appeler son petit-ami colérique, qui lui raccroche au nez. Oh oui, son petit-ami est quelqu'un de très spécial...


**Someone so special**

Pairing : **Hayama Kotaro x Kiyoshi Miyaji (il y a encore tellement de couples à découvrir dans KnB ^3^)**

Genre : **Romance, évidemment x) ! Et puis, de l'humour aussi :D Avec une touche de hard-ya /SBAAAF/ Okay', je me tais. Mais oui, c'est du yaoi ^w^**

**N/A : Bonjour les poussins \(^o^)/ ! Comment allez-vous ? Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un OS que je poste en ces temps froids et enneigés (eh oui, j'ai eu de la neige chez moi ! :P par contre, ce qui est moins marrant, c'est que j'me suis cassé la figure deux fois ! TT^TT) ! Mais j'arrête mon blabla, revenons à nos moutons :D Comme vous avez pu le lire, cet OS porte sur un couple plutôt attendu (et dont les personnages ne sont pas les plus connus, malheureusement T^T). Hayama est un joueur de l'équipe de Rakuzan (eh oui, c'est loin dans les scans). Par contre, vous avez sûrement déjà vu Miyaji, qui fait partit de Shuutoku et que vous avez aperçu sans vraiment y faire attention (il est blond :D) ! Donc en effet, il y a quelques risques de spoilers, mais vite fait -w- Mais bref, ce couple est une vraie mine d'or, et je regrette qu'il n'y ai pas plus d'écrits sur eux (quoique d'un côté, ça se comprend...) ^o^ !**

**Bon, je termine mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce petit OS ^^ Bonne lecture !**

_Les personnages appartiennent (et heureusement pour eux, sinon il serait déjà noté -18 ans) à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !_**  
**

* * *

"T... Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?"

Hayama Kotaro sursauta. Devant lui, cette fille, mignonne et adorable à souhait, son parfait type de fille, lui demandait de sortir avec lui.  
Normalement, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Parce que la logique voulait que, comme cette lycéenne semblait correspondre à toutes ses critères, Kotaro devait lui répondre sur la positive. Ainsi, personne ne serait triste, tout le monde serait heureux et le couple vivrait une histoire d'amour digne des plus grand shojo classique.

Mais le problème n'était pas qu'il était mal à l'aise en couple. Il était déjà sorti avec plusieurs filles, il pourrait même se vanter d'en avoir embrassé quelques unes, mais sans plus. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'aimait pas la brunette devant lui qui, rappelons-le quand même, était son genre de fille.

Le problème était son petit ami. Oui oui, son petit ami. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour lui être infidèle.

"Je..."

"Ah !" s'exclama-t-elle, le coupant dans sa phrase. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une réponse maintenant mais... s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisse bien." déclara-t-elle avant de détaler comme un lapin avec un visage rouge pivoine.

Kotaro soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il sortait déjà avec un mec ?

"Et merde..." jura-t-il avant de sortir de Rakuzan High.

En ouvrant la porte de la sortie, il manqua de pousser un cri digne d'une petite fille de cinq ans qui voyait un croque-mitaine sortir de son lit (légende traumatisante soi-dit en passant, on confirme) en sentant le vent froid souffler (non, le vent s'abattait carrément sur lui !), prenant un malin plaisir à glacer ses mains et son visage (et apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épargner). Déjà, Kotaro voyait dans son miroir son nez aussi rouge que celui d'un clown. Et il avait horreur des clowns.

Il faisait tellement froid qu'il en était venu à claquer des dents et à grelotter, ses jambes tremblant comme des feuilles. Il pouvait même apercevoir quelques flocons commencer à tomber, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça (et de toutes façons, un flacon ne lui apporterait pas de chaleur). Soudain, il vit un arrêt de bus et il sprinta presque là-bas avant de poser son popotin sur le banc (et se retînt in-extremis de crier au passage, en sentant le métal froid du banc. N'y avait-il donc pas une once de chaleur en ce monde ?). Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bus.

Qui n'arriverait pas avant une heure.

"Je vais mourir, c'est définitif !" se lamenta Kotaro en devenant livide. Une larme s'échappa de son oeil, et il avait besoin de chaleur lui !

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa vivement avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Un sourire vînt s'étaler sur son visage. Mais bien sur, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Etait-il... Un idiot ? A cette pensée, il secoua la tête et ses doigts frigorifiés composèrent un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien (au grand malheur de son propriétaire). La sonnerie dura quelques secondes avant qu'une voix rauque (et ô combien, sexy au goût de Kotaro) résonne de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

"Quoi ?"

Le sourire du lycéen de Rakuzan devint encore plus radieux et il faillit sauter de joie (mais se retînt, au cas où on le prendrait pour un fou).

"Miyaji-senpai ! Viens me chercher !" supplia-t-il en pleurant faussement. "Dehors il fait super froid et je suis congelé !"

_Bip._

Traduction : je m'en fous, meurs de froid. Kotaro enleva l'appareil de son oreille et resta bouche-bée quand il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait tout simplement raccroché au nez. Mais têtu comme une mule, il composa à nouveau le numéro et cette fois, il prit une mine boudeuse (qu'Akashi trouvait pathétiquement adorable selon lui).

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" s'écria Miyaji, l'air visiblement énervé. Bah, ça ne changeait pas du quotidien : Miyaji avait toujours eu le sang chaud et il n'avait pour dire jamais été patient. Et puis, il était plutôt dur aussi...

"Espèce de sans-coeur ! Je vais te poursuivre en justice pour m'avoir laissé dans le froid ! Traître !"

_Bip._

_'Encore ?! N'a-t-il vraiment aucune compassion pour quelqu'un qui meurs de froid ?' _s'écria intérieurement Kotaro en composant encore une fois son numéro.

Troisième tentative d'appel.

"Bon, tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler oui ?" grogna Miyaji, _trèèèèèès_ énervé.

"Mais j'ai froid..." soupira Kotaro. Son souffle se transformait en de la buée. Rien que de voir ça, ça lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un endroit paumé au Pôle Nord.

"Gringalet va." fit l'autre avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. "Tu sais que ça existe les gants et les écharpes ?"

"Je les ai oubliés chez moi. Tu veux pas me prêter ton écharpe ? Elle sent bon."

"Pas moyen." répliqua Miyaji. "Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je raccroche."

"Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et euh... Tu viens pas me chercher ?" paniqua Hayama en entendant la dernière phrase. Il voulait juste un peu de chaleur, promis, après il n'embêterait plus Miyaji !

_Bip._

Finalement, Miyaji raccrocha, laissant Kotaro seul avec lui-même. Seul ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait qu'à le rappeler !

"J'vais te tuer..." jura le joueur de Shuutoku entre ses dents.

"Miyaji-senpai ! Je veux aller chez toi !" fit Hayama en reniflant. Ça y est, voilà qu'il était enrhumé. Super.

"Non, pas question ! Et d'abord, ton appart' ne se trouve pas si loin de ton lycée ! C'est ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois !"

"Ah ? J'ai dis ça ?"

"Evidemment, crétin !"

"Mais ton appart n'est pas si loin de Rakuzan non plus." déclara Kotaro en sautillant sur place pour tenter d'avoir moins froid. Mais rien à faire, il ressemblait toujours autant à un glaçon.

"Arrête de négocier, je ne viendrais pas."

"Miyaji...!" supplia le joueur de Rakuzan.

_Bip._

Kotaro étira un soupir en voyant le nombre d'appels émis. Miyaji lui avait raccroché au nez à tous les coups. Ca lui donnait l'impression de se prendre un râteau (alors qu'il préférait les pelles, la langue de Miyaji était si experte !).  
Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un léger sourire, suivit d'un doux soupir. En fait, il était peut-être bizarre sur les bords (et légèrement masochiste, il l'avouait, parce que se prendre des râteaux à tous les coups et continuer à en vouloir, c'était maso). En appelant Miyaji, ce qu'il voulait n'était pas vraiment qu'il le raccompagne chez lui où quoi que ce soit (et puis, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, même si l'idée n'est pas déplaisante).

La vérité, c'est qu'il l'appelait juste pour entendre sa voix.

Oui, juste pour ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons, et si c'était le cas, il n'en voyait aucunes autres.

Il recomposa à nouveau le numéro (hum... pour la cinquième fois ?). Ses doigts étaient rouges et frigorifiés, tellement qu'il ne les sentait même plus.

"Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler, abruti ?" fit Miyaji d'une voix calme à travers le portable.

Kotaro entrouvrit sa bouche. Non... Sa voix semblait être plus proche de lui, plus vraie, plus réelle. Il sentit son cou être recouvert par quelque chose de chaud et son nez se nicha dans ce qui semblait être une écharpe. Il fronça des sourcils. Cette odeur... c'était celle de Miyaji.  
Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière et une paire de lèvres se colla contre les siennes. C'était tellement agréable qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son portable avait glissé de sa main, heureusement rattrapé par Miyaji. Ce dernier se retira de son harceleur et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il aurait du s'énerver. Il devait s'énerver.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Voir les joues rouges de Kotaro et son étonnement sur son visage, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux écarquillés, ça lui donnait plutôt envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais il ne le dirait jamais, même pas en rêve.

"Miyaji ?" souffla Kotaro en regardant incrédule le jeune homme devant lui. Il hésitait vraiment entre une hallucination dû à sa mort où à la réalité. La première option lui semblait beaucoup plus probable que la deuxième, d'ailleurs.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Tu..."

Hayama se stoppa dans sa phrase. Ca lui avait parut tellement évident qu'il allait faire le chemin pour rentrer seul qu'il ne pouvait même pas terminer sa phrase, trop surpris.  
Miyaji soupira, agacé, avant de prendre le poignet de Kotaro et de le raccompagner chez lui (même si ce dernier avait insisté pour allez chez son petit-ami). La journée s'était terminée agréablement (et dans le chaud), avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kotaro. Celui-ci, une fois dans son lit, sentit ses joues se chauffer en pensant que finalement, Miyaji était venu le chercher (malgré ses tentatives d'appels désastreuses).

C'est à cette simple pensée qu'un sourire béat, heureux, comblé et amoureux vînt s'installer sur ses lèvres, et il s'endormit, rêvassant en bavant sur son petit-ami.

* * *

"Je suis désolé... Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi."

Hayama Kotaro était tendu. Devant lui, la jeune brunette d'hier après-midi avait sursauté. La déception et la tristesse passèrent dans son regard et elle baissa la tête, sûrement pour cacher les larmes qui commencèrent à perler de ses yeux. Mais peut-être s'était-elle promis de ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
Il fit quelques pas vers elle et il l'a prit amicalement dans ses bras, cherchant à la réconforter.

"Tu sais..." commença-t-il. "Auparavant, j'aurais peut-être accepté. Tu es le genre de fille avec qui j'aime sortir."

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, un air incompris sur le visage.

"Y'a-t-il... Une autre fille que tu aimes, Kotaro-kun ?"

_'Une fille... pas vraiment mais...'_

"En quelques sortes, oui." répondit-il en se séparant d'elle.

La jeune fille le regarda, ses yeux brillants et humides. Kotaro se demandait si elle avait compris sa réponse...

"C'est pour cela que tu as refusé ma demande, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-elle.

Kotaro acquiesça. L'image de son petit ami lui traversa l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, en ce moment ? Hayama avait juste envie de le voir. Terriblement envie. Ce sentiment de frustration quand Miyaji n'était pas à ses côtés. Où quand il ne pouvait pas parler avec lui. Où encore, quand ils ne rentraient pas ensemble à la maison.

Quand ils ne pouvaient pas manger ensemble.

Dormir ensemble.

Aller au cinéma.

Se baigner à la plage.

Regarder la télé.

Se tenir la main.

S'embrasser...

"Oui... Tu sais, cette personne est..."

Kotaro rougit légèrement. Toutes ces choses qu'il aimerait faire avec lui... Mais seulement avec lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et parce que Miyaji était...

"...quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi."

Son petit-ami.

* * *

**Wouhou ! Et un OS de fini, un ! \o/**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez :) Quand je l'ai écrit, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec les expressions XD surtout celle du râteau et de la pelle ! Je me souviens l'avoir trouvé sur une publicité, mais je ne sais plus laquelle TToTT  
Voilà ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore les personnages en tête, je vous conseille une petite recherche sur GOOGLE :D Les images sont toutes choupies et le couple est trop mignon (pour mon propre bien *saigne du nez*) *-* Il y a encore tellement de couples à découvrir dans KnB, ça serait dommage d'en rater encore plus XD surtout que le KotaroxMiyaji est un vrai trésor *-***

**Sinon, petite note à mettre entre parenthèses : la situation où Kotaro meurs de froid dans l'arrêt de bus et où il appelle son petit ami m'est réellement arrivée xD A la différence que je n'avais pas de petit ami, qu'il pleuvait (oui,je suis une gourde, j'avais oublié mon parapluie -w-) et que je suis finalement rentré à pied TToTT (et quand j'ai voulu appeler mon père, il m'a raccroché au nez ! Comme Miyaji XD) Monde cruel ! -w- Enfin bref, je suis donc rentrée sous la pluie, et je ne souhaite ça à personne, honnêtement, c'est l'enfer même.**

**Voilà :3 Je vous fais de gros bisous mes poussins \o ! A plush !**

**Big Hug ;)**


End file.
